Shiroyasha
Shiroyasha 'is the Floor Master of the East Side and a manager for Eyes. As an antagonist in Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era, she's a Demon Lord and bearer of the title of the White Night, Shiroyasha is one of the most powerful beings in Garden. Appearance Shiroyasha had the appearance of a golden eyed little girl with elf-like ears. Her hair is shoulder length with a ponytail that trailed to her mid back, two locks of hair are tied into small pig tails. Shiroyasha has messy bangs covering her forehead with two strands framing her face. Two small black horns with one being partially chipped adorned the sides of her head. She is usually seen wearing a black, wa lolita type kimono. Her garment is a short, black dress in the form of a yukata, with details of light blue strikes with white polka dots at the ends and white frabric at the ends of the sleeves and skirt. There is a light pink brand across the waist with a black cord that holds a kind of silver pendant in the shape of a demon's face. On the back of the waist there is a dark blue loop with a long tail. Shiroyasha uses white socks with black, flat shoes. Personality Shiroyasha is actually a very dependable and diligent individual. The reason why Shiroyasha moved to the lower floors and took up the role of Master for the East side because she cared greatly for the inhabitants living there. Though Shiroyasha displays great patience and a laid back attitude, she is still prone to losing her temper. When Lynné and her friends arrived to the Garden, she didn't show any disgust or bad attitidude towards them rather friendly greeting them upon their arrival. Moreover, when she knew Leticia has switched side and fight along side with them, Shiroyasha still considered as a friend and even kept her promised by giving her a Card. List of Appearances *Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era **Chapters : 2, 4-5, TBA Biography Abilities & Powers Being a senior cadre of Thousand Eyes and the infamous Demon Lord of the White Night, Shiroyasha`s strength is immense. It is still unclear as to how many gifts she holds as she has barely shown much of her strength in the story. 'Divinity : Being The Sun Goddess, Shiroyasha also has all the features and capabilities of the sun. Authority: As the greatest god of the sun, Shiroyasha owns over half of the Sun Authorities, however she never displayed the ability in the story. Boards: While unknown Shiroyasha claims to own several game boards upon first introducing her main one to Millay. The Game Board most familiar with her is the one that represents her title as the personification of the Sun and White Night; where the sun setting horizontally never sets, a frozen lake with the forest and mountains covered in snow. In essence, it is simply an enlarged virtual field meant to represent Shiroyasha existing in its own space separate from the main space of any worlds. Etymology Shiroyasha's name literally means "White Demon" which resembles her accurately. Gallery Shiroyasha-02.png|Close-up Shiroyasha-04.jpg|Introducing Shiroyasha-03.jpg|Shiroyasha challenging Shiroyasha-09.jpg|Shiroyasha commenced Shiroyasha-05.jpg|Start! Shiroyasha-Profile.jpg|Shiroyasha reappear Shiroyasha-07.jpg|Shiroyasha promised Shiroyasha-06.jpg|Shiroyasha has an invitation letter in her hand Shiroyasha-Angered.jpg|An angered Shiroyasha Shiroyasha.png|Shiroyasha official status Shiroyasha-Full.jpg|Full appearance Trivia *Shiroyasha is a character originated from Mondaiji Series. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Demon Lords Category:Ruby Dimension